Murders in Konoha
by XxPastaLoverxX
Summary: I thought it was just any ordinary day until one letter changed everything. Summoning all of my inner detective, I must fine the killer before it's too late.
1. Mysterious Letter

_**Warning! This is for 13+ or mature audiences! **_

_**Includes: Cursing, murder\attempted murder**_

_**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my O.C., Yuki!**_

Today seemed like any other day. I had gotten up, brushed my teeth, changed, and brushed my hair – as always. I headed for my front door, grabbing an apple on my way out. I took a large bite from the apple, making a loud crunch. The wind seemed stronger than usual, but I ignored it. Weather changes, it's no big deal.

I pulled my hair behind my ears and opened my mail box. I grabbed the letters I had received and quickly went through them. I stopped abruptly at a lime green envelope. No return address was on it. The post office had stamped it with the date it was sent – June 22nd – exactly one week ago. It was addressed to Sakura Haruno. She just so happened to be my neighbor.

Being my nosy self, I took a look around to make sure no one was watching, hastily ripping open the envelope. I gazed at what was inside. It was an orange slip of paper. All of the letters were written serial killer style – magazine letters. It had an odd appearance for any _ordinary_ letter. I mumbled the contents of the note to myself. "You will be the first one to go..."

I gasped, dropping both the letter and my apple. I started running off to Sakura's house.

I stood on her porch. My breathing was shallow. I knocked on her door. I looked up at the sky and tapped my foot impatiently. No answer. She had to be home. I knew she was. She had just called me moments before.

I decided to try again. I knocked again, my breathing increasing in speed, but once again, there was no answer. I was just about to try once more when the door slowly creaked open.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I searched the entire first floor of her house. No sign of her. I climbed up the stairs and searched up there as well. Finally, only one room remained. I inhaled deeply and pushed the door open.

I was horrified by what I saw.

Sakura was lying in a pool of blood right next to her bed.

_**Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to start things off! Next one will be longer!**_


	2. Police

I covered my mouth as tears silently slid down my pale cheeks.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. My hand shook as I pressed '9-1-1' and hit phone. I swallowed back my tears. It took two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

My voice quivered, "I-I need help r-right away..."

"What is the state of your emergency?"

"My n-neighbor's been k-killed..."

"Where are you?"

"I-I'm in her house... I came to check on her... And found her d-dead..."

"What is her address?"

I looked out the window. "She lives at-"

My sentence was cut short when a pair of gloved hands covered my mouth. My cell phone fell out of my hands. I could hear the operator's voice coming out of the phone. "Hello? Where does she live?" She paused for a moment. "We are tracing the call." She paused again. "Police have been sent to assist you."

Being a mouth breather, I could not breathe out of my nose. I was losing oxygen. Before I knew it, everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was back in my bedroom. I stared at the white ceiling. "Was that all... a dream?" I shook my head. "Of course not, you moron! It was way too real!"

I heard the police sirens go off outside. I stood up and looked out my window and saw a bloody blanket covering a body on a gurney being taken out of Sakura's house. Yellow police tape surrounded her yard. I left my room and made my way downstairs. I left my house and walked towards a police officer. He was blonde. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around, his green eyes penetrating deep into my very soul. He raised a bushy brow. "Hello, what do you need?" He spoke in a British accent.

"Um... I'm the one who called 9-1-1 for my friend..."

"You are? Bloody hell, why weren't you in there when we got there then?"

"During the call, someone tried to suffocate me and I passed out. When I woke up, I was back home..." It just occurred to me that the letter could be used as evidence. "Be right back..."

I walked over to my mail box and looked for the letter. It was caught on a tree branch. I sighed and stood on my tip-toes, barely managing to reach the letter. I held it in my hands and rushed back to the cop. I slid the note into his hands and stared right into his eyes. "You can use this as evidence. I received it in the mail right before I checked on her."

He blushed slightly, gripping the letter and looking away. "I will be sure to give this to the others..."

"By the way..." He turned back to me. "What's your name?"

"Arthur... Arthur Kirkland..."

I grabbed his hand – to his surprise – and shook it. "Yuki. Yuki Honda. Pleasure to meet you, Arthur."

His already-pink-face got slightly redder. "Yeah... Pleasure to meet you, too, Yuki..."

Another blonde turned around and stared at the back of Arthur's head. "Arthur! Let's get going!"

He turned around. "B-Be there in a minute!"

"Hey, did you guys happen to see my cell phone in there?"

"Oh..." Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Yeah..." He handed it to me. "If you ever need anything, just call me..."

"But how will I know your-"

"I-I have to go! Cheerio, Yuki!" He ran off towards the other blonde.

"Um... Bye Arthur!"

He entered the cop car. I mumbled to myself, "How will I know his number...?"

My phone vibrated. I opened it and checked the text messages. Two unread.

One from 'Arthur'. The other from 'Unknown'. I opened the one marked 'Arthur'.

_Arthur: Did you notice that I put my number in your phone?_

I laughed, texting back, '_Now I do, lol.'_

_Arthur: Well, I'd better be on my way. Cheerio~_

I texted a simple, _'Goodbye Arthur!'_

I opened the message from 'Unknown'. I dropped my phone. The image of the text was etched in my head.

I ran inside my house and locked every window and every door. I closed the blinds and rocked back and forth on my bed, holding my blue pillow.

_Unknown: You're lucky I didn't kill you as well..._

_**Anyone know where I got Arthur from?**_

_**I don't own him, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**_


End file.
